


I'm Going to Go Back There Someday

by Acting4Hope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk visits the life they left behind, and the promises they broke as time went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to Go Back There Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song "I'm Going to Go Back There Someday" from the Muppets movie because I'm an emotional fart and this song is too longing and sad for me to not utilize. This is based off of what I might think a Neutral End would be like, if you befriended everyone, but didn't get the requirements for the true end. I mean, Frisk must've missed their friends they made down there, right? No child is that heartless... (Well, I shouldn't say THAT, necessarily. I know one child that might be that heartless) 
> 
> Also, Marty is not an OC. Legit just a random character I thought of to drive the story along. Also, Marty's mother's great great grandfather's younger sibling is Chara, if you couldn't figure that out. I really had no reason to have that tie in there, other than I just wanted it. 
> 
> More Down the Hole should be out soon! Just bear with me while I keep myself from going into complete writer's block!!

Five years. Five years it’s been, and the memory is still fresh in Frisk’s mind. As their friends chattered noiselessly beside them, wondering about what was down the hole they were standing in front of or how mad their Biology teacher would be for climbing this far up Mt. Ebott and away from his supervision, Frisk stood and stared down the hole. They felt a sort of agony pull at their soul, yearning to drop down, like they had so long ago.

They remember all the broken promises they left their old friends in the Underground.

__

_“If we’re not giving up down here, don’t give up wherever you are, okay?”_

_“PLEASE VISIT SOON, HUMAN!!”_

_“Um, we'll see you again someday!”_

_“You have to try to be happy, okay!?”_

But they never did go back. They never answered their dozens of calls. They hadn’t even been up this mountain since they made it out, until today.

Their legs and hands trembled, tears pricking the corners of their eyes.

They knew, somehow, that even little Flowey was staring back up at them. Though impossible to tell, since the hole is so deep, Frisk just _knew_.  

Frisk felt a tap on their shoulder, drawing them from their thoughts. They turned to see their closest _human_ friend, Marty, looking at them in concern.

“Yo, Frisk, you alright?” He asked. Frisk began to feel even worse at the sound of their friend’s voice; they sounded just like Monster Kid. Marty acted a lot like them, too. Maybe that’s why Frisk befriended him.

Frisk missed their monster friends more than they realized.

“I’m fine,” Frisk signed. Marty didn’t seem to be buying it, but his attention was caught by another friend challenging him to a spitting contest to see whose spit would go into the hole at a greater distance away. Frisk was tempted to tell the group to not spit down there, but then they would have to give a reason why, and Frisk wasn’t yet prepared to have their friends laugh at them for saying monsters were real and lived down that hole.

When Frisk had first left the Underground, they told just about anyone who could understand sign language their experiences in the Underground. Trouble is, since Frisk was so young, no one believed them. They thought that Frisk had just ran away for a couple days because their family life was too volatile. From there, Frisk was removed from their old home and put into foster care. They were then adopted by a sweet woman who reminded Frisk too much of Toriel, and they had an older sibling, a girl named Beatrice, that reminded them too much of Sans. Eventually, telling the tale got old, and Frisk was losing too many friends over it, so they just stopped talking about it. Life moved on, and Frisk was happy.

Until they started getting the calls. They hadn’t used the phone they had gotten in the Underground since they were there, so the fact that it still had battery life _and_ had an incoming call was surprising. Most people just texted Frisk, since they really don’t do much talking on their part, being selectively mute and all, so the call through them off-guard. It was late as well, almost 12 in the morning, and it took Frisk a minute to find the phone. Once they had, they gasped.

_The Great Papyrus is calling_

Frisk waited for it to go to voicemail. When the voicemail came in, they immediately listened to it. It had been so long since they’d heard everyone’s voices. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys….

Alphys said Toriel was busy and couldn’t talk, but Frisk knew why she really didn’t want to talk.

They missed Toriel, especially. They hadn’t heard her voice since they left the Ruins. She never called them while they were down there, but they knew she missed them.

That feeling was reassured much much later, when the phone rang a second time. Frisk watched it ring, tears leaving their eyes at the caller ID.

_Mom (Toriel) is calling_

Once again, they didn’t answer, awaiting the voicemail. But, to their surprise, one never came. That was alright, Frisk had thought, they probably would have cried worse hearing her voice. She called several more times that month, never leaving a voicemail, and that was probably Frisk’s worst month out of that year. They felt more miserable than ever, and they completely shut down. They didn’t speak at all and it was very difficult to get a signed answer out of them.

After that month, the calls stopped, and Frisk got better.

Then, around Christmas, when they were 12, the calls started again. Mainly from Papyrus, but the voicemails showed that everyone was talking. Toriel’s calls came less frequently than Papyrus’, but she still called, never leaving a voicemail. Frisk was so tempted to answer the phone one day, but they knew it would make it harder to hang up if they did.

When they left the Underground at 10 years old, they made a promise to return.

At 12, they made a promise to, one day, answer a call.

After meeting new friends, losing old ones, and moving around foster homes after their foster mother passed, they forgot both promises.  

  
  
And now, at 15, those promises suddenly came rushing back to them. As Frisk stared down the hole, they wondered how mad their friends would be if they just fell down there. They wondered what life would be like in the Underground, 5 years later, and if anyone would remember them. Was Papyrus still head of a useless Royal Guard? How were Alphys’ and Undyne’s attempts at getting to the surface? Was Sans still making stupid puns, in the hopes that one day he’d perk up Toriel’s mood, just once? Did Toriel even think about Frisk now? Did she look at their contact in her phone and weep, like Frisk used to?

Frisk was afraid to find out. Frisk wasn’t afraid of much, but they were certainly afraid of learning the truth. Their negligence brought upon tons of crushing guilt onto their fragile mental state, and the longer they stared, the more they felt that weight crushing their very soul.  

“Children, what are you doing up here?!” Frisk could hear their Biology teacher shout from behind them and the gasps from their friends. Life seemed to be moving on without Frisk, who was trapped in a bubble of the past. They could hear everyone walking away, leaving Frisk behind.

They almost wanted the group to leave without them, so they could throw themselves down this hole without worrying anyone. They missed their old friends too much for their fragile heart to handle, and they realized, now, that they wasted so many years without them.

Frisk wondered what life would be like if they had just chosen to live in the Underground. Asgore would not be dead, and perhaps they would have been able to put him and Toriel at an “Acquaintance” level. Maybe they could have gotten Alphys and Undyne to start dating. Maybe they could have helped Papyrus make puzzles, or help Sans heckle Papyrus with dumb puns about skeletons and snow. Maybe they could’ve been a regular guest on Mettaton’s many shows. Maybe they could have lived in a big house with Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, everyone...even Flowey.

Maybe Frisk could have gotten Flowey to change his ways. Make him learn emotion. Learn to care about other creatures besides himself.

Frisk’s whole body was trembling by now; they were at the point of collapsing if they stood any longer. They sniffled, letting the tears fall down their face freely.

Suddenly, a hand was on their shoulder. They looked up to see the face of their Biology teacher looking at them with concern.

“Frisk, are you alright?” He asked, “You’ve been staring at this hole since I caught all of you, and you didn’t go with the group when we all walked back to the nature trail. And...you’re crying? Frisk, child, what is wrong?” Frisk let a small smile form on their face to mask their misery.

“I’m fine, sir,” Frisk signed in response, “I’m just having a rough day, is all.” The teacher watched their response and paused before nodding.

“Well, come on then. You and your buddies wasted a good hour of my time goofing off up here. You have to go down there and collect leaf samples, or else you’ll fail your lab. So let’s get a move on, before the other kids take all the good ones.” The teacher said, grabbing Frisk’s hand and leading them away from the hole.

Frisk kept staring at the hole as they walked away, their mind screaming at them to break free of their teacher’s grasp and run down there to their monster friends. But they limply let themselves be led away, and that was that. They walked with the teacher in silence, came back to the group, collected their samples, silently climbed into their seat on the schoolbus, and watched out the window as they drove away from Mt. Ebott and back to their school. The whole bus ride home, the kids talked about tales of the monsters trapped underground, and how bogus the very notion of it was.

“I think they’re real,” Marty interjected. “My mom says that a long long time ago, her great great grandfather’s younger sibling fell down the hole on Mt. Ebott. She said that for 2 years they were missing, until one day a big goat guy walked down into his village and laid a body on a patch of sunflowers. When he saw that the body was his little sibling’s, he cried out, ‘The monster killed my sibling!! The monster killed my sibling!!’ and attacked the goat guy! The other villagers attacked the goat guy too, until the goat guy threw them all off of him and ran away! No one knew where he went, but my mom says that her great great grandfather followed a trail of gray dust alllll the way up to the other side of Mt. Ebott, where the Great Barrier was said to have been made to trap the monsters!” Frisk smiled at their friend’s response. Well, at least someone, besides them, thought there was something down there. A burst of laughter erupted from the other students, causing Frisk’s smile to drop.

“Yeah, Marty, well your mom also thinks that elves stole her Christmas tree!” A student replied. Marty pouted.

“Well, who else would have?!” Marty rebutted. The student laughed.

“I did, ya dingdong!!” The student admitted with a laugh, their friends joining in. How one 15 year old kid was able to steal a Christmas tree was beyond Frisk’s comprehension, but they were more concerned about Marty’s reaction. He looked downtrodden, crossing his arms and looking out the window at the passing cars on the highway. Frisk put a hand on his shoulder, making Marty turn.

“I believe you,” Frisk signed. They didn’t know how much that little phrase would mean to Marty, but they hoped it would reignite that little spark inside their friend. Marty smiled from ear to ear, patting Frisk on the back.

“Thanks Frisk, you always got my back when I need it the most!” Marty said cheerfully, “You know, I’m gonna go back there someday! You know, up to Mt. Ebott. I’m gonna bring a whole big backpack full of junk; water bottles, granola bars, shoes, winter coats, and a big ol’ rope with a stake to tie the rope to!! Then, I’m gonna toss the rope down that hole you were looking at today, and I’m gonna climb down! I’ll explore the Underground and, when I’m done, I’ll just climb back up the rope I left!!” Frisk almost laughed at their idea, not wanting to tell their friend that the likeliness of him being able to climb back up would be slim, since the whole Underground was sealed so only people can enter. But, yet again, Frisk had never heard of anyone _attempting_ to climb back up, so maybe…

“H-Hey, uh, if you wanted...You could come with me? Like, I’ll probably need a buddy, so I don’t die alone...Plus, I’ll need a witness, for when I get back and tell everyone what happened!!” Marty continued. “Oh! Oh! And bring a camera! So we can take pictures!! You know, for proof!! And I’ll bring a recorder, so we can document our journey through little voice recordings, like they do in the movies!!” Marty was now rambling about items to bring and the sights he may see when he goes down, and Frisk couldn’t help but smile at their friend’s enthusiasm.

Maybe Frisk could fulfill their broken promises, now with Marty as an excuse to go back down. Maybe Frisk could show Marty around and finally be able to tell their experiences in the Underground and actually have someone believe them. Maybe they could stay down there, after telling Marty to go up without them. Or maybe, just maybe, Frisk could break the barrier, once and for all, and free the monsters for good.

Oh, that idea seemed nearly impossible, but it filled Frisk with hope. With courage. With **_determination_**.

“Hey Frisk, ya listenin’, bud??” Marty asked, causing Frisk to look at him. Frisk smiled and nodded, which made Marty continue his rant, and Frisk let all the voices and sights around them blur to nothingness as they thought of a hopeful future with their old friends.

Later on that night, their hands trembled. Frisk sat, criss-cross on their bed, holding their old phone in both of their hands. With nervous, shaky hands, they clicked the dial button.

It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five.

“H-Hello…?”  

  
  
Frisk smiled.

“Mom, I’m going to go back there someday soon, okay?”

They heard a gasp, then nothing. Then sniffles and hiccuped cries. 

 

“O-Okay, my child. I’ll have some pie ready for you, just like before…”  


End file.
